


Shadows Follow Me Home

by HoodedFigure



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, BDSM, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure/pseuds/HoodedFigure
Summary: Even big, bad, bosses have their vulnerable moments. Geoff's just happens to come at a real bad time.





	Shadows Follow Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there is a sad amount of bottom!Geoff around here and I'm going to change that.

* * *

 

It seemed like such a good idea. The day had been a goddamn disaster and honestly, Geoff just wanted to end it all with some kinky sex and a dreamless sleep.

But he had been stuck inside his head for a while and as always, that turned to his less-desired traits. He was stupid, reckless, an asshole that was liable to get his whole crew killed one day.

So when Ryan has him tied up in rope and hisses, “Nothing but a slut made for taking cock,” in his ear, everything kind of just…stagnates. Any other time, the words would turn him on. Now, they just left feeling broken inside. _Idiot. Idiot. Fucking idiot._

Nails leaving too-sharp paths down his back have him gasping. Ryan chuckles above him. “Of course you like that.” A hard shove has him on his stomach, bare ass open and exposed. Everything felt slowed down, as if he was trying to breathe through syrup.

A hard smack has him twisting, whimpering loudly in the room. Another slap has him jerking in his bonds, fear and panic exploding out into his throat. Why was he panicking? It was Ryan for fuck’s sake. But the man hits him again and he can’t stop.

“Ryan, Ryan, red, red, red, please stop, please!” The words fall out of his mouth in breathless pleas. Immediately, everything stops and his limbs are freed quickly. There is a loop of rope far too close around his neck. Without thinking, Geoff fumbles for it because he couldn’t fucking breath anymore.

“Fuck, Geoff, hang on.” Ryan has it off him in a moment and he’s left shivering on the bed, feeling like he outran an entire police force. Without warning, he burst into tears, sobbing so hard it hitched his chest, making it difficult to breath. Of course, he had ruined this, fucking Christ, what was wrong with him?

And Ryan is there, holding him and guiding Geoff until the man was lying comfortably in Ryan’s arms. A litany of praises came to Ryan’s lips, washing over him.

“You’re so good, Geoff, so good. You did such a good job. I’m so proud of you. I’m so sorry. I should have seen the signs.”

The words have him crying even harder, if that was possible. It…wasn’t his fault? He had done something good?

His crying eventually tapered off and he was too tired to even be embarrassed. Ryan continued to make sure they had enough skin-to-skin contact as they both clearly needed. He was the one to break the silence first.

“I’m just going to leave to get water. I’ll be right back.”

It was silly, the amount of panic those words caused. But Geoff can’t even be alone for those few seconds. He tightens his grip on Ryan. “Please. Please, I need…”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. You need something to drink.” True to his word, Ryan disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared with a glass of water. Geoff drank the whole thing. Christ, when did water taste so good?

Ryan takes the empty glass from him and coaxes Geoff to move just a bit so he can get the blankets over both of them. “In the morning, we’ll talk about what happened tonight, okay? I am really proud of you for using your word, Geoff.” A chaste kiss was pressed to his forehead. “You did such a good job, sweetheart.”

He was too tired to even talk, so he held Ryan’s hand under the covers. God, Geoff loved this man. Ryan would pull him back from the brink when the voices got too loud.  

The evening may not have gone as planned, but at least he got that dreamless sleep.      

 


End file.
